Bound
by wolfcub014
Summary: Draco is forced to make a decision: spend the rest of his life in Azkaban or bound to someone else. Is he to proud?


Harry Potter strode though the empty stone halls with a purpose. After graduation and the defeat of Voldemort, he never expected to return to Hogwarts. But the Headmaster required his assistance, and Harry never turned the old man down. He was unsure what he was needed for, but as he approached the stone gargoyle he got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was sure that he would not like or agree with what the headmaster had in store for him this time.

Without uttering the password the gargoyle sprung aside to allow Harry to gain access to the hidden spiral staircase that lead to the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Harry, my dear boy. You are the first to arrive. We are just waiting for Severus and young Mr. Malfoy", to the startled look on Harry's face Dumbledore said, "I will explain once everyone's arrived. In the meantime might I offer you a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, sir," replied Harry

Just then the office door opened and in strolled Severus Snape followed by a more subdued Draco Malfoy. Severus acknowledged Harry with a nod; though not exactly friends, they did respect each other for their own part to play in the demise of Voldemort. Draco on the other hand simply looked to the floor in shame. He deeply regretted all the things said and done to Harry Potter.

"Right on time, good! Now let me explain why I have brought all of you together."

"Yes, please do explain why I must suffer this place during the summer holidays", broke in Severus.

"It seems that, even with Harry's testimony in defense of Draco, the Wizingmot has come up with 2 options. The first being a life sentence in Azkaban", Draco's face paled at the thought.

"What's the second option, headmaster?" asked Harry, hoping to save Draco from this fate.

"The second option is to bind Draco to another in a submissive marriage bond."

"To whom?" asked Draco in a small tired voice.

"To Harry, of course. I feel that he is the fairest choice. I do not believe that he would take advantage of you like others might in the same situation. I do not want you to become anyone's slave, Draco. Your life is worth more than that. But I also do not wish to see you locked away in Azkaban."

"Dumbledore, how long do we have until this decision must be made? I wish to discuss this with Severus and Draco and do a little research on my own," asked Harry.

"You have one week to decide your fate Draco and Harry. Use this time wisely." With a twinkle in his eyes and a wave of his hands the three men knew the meeting was over.

The three made there way through the corridors until they reached the grand staircase and the entrance hall in companioned and contemplative silence.

"I suggest we take this discussion of Fates somewhere eyes and ears cannot detect", said Severus, startling the other two young men out of their thoughts.

"We can go to Grimauld Place. No one, but Kreature and I have been there in over a year." said Harry.

"Very well, Potter, I think floo would be the best method of transportation, we'll use my office."

Draco kept to his silence, hoping against hope that his life hadn't really taken this turn. How had he ended up putting his life in the hands of his childhood enemy? The one with whom he had fought physically and emotionally. The enemy he no longer considered an enemy; hoping for a friendship. And now, his fate was in the hands of Harry Potter. Draco had no doubt in his mind that he would choose the bonding. He would rather spend the rest of his life attached to Harry Potter than to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban with the dementors. He was not sure if Harry felt the same. Barely hearing the conversation that had taken place between Severus and Harry, he just followed blindly down to the dungeons and into the former head of house's office.

"I'll go ahead first, and then Draco, you follow. Potter, will come through last." stated Severus. He seized a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace, shouting Grimauld Place as he spun out of existence.

"Draco, it's your turn," he said noticing the pale expression on Draco's face, "Are you alright, Draco. I know this is a little overwhelming, but Severus and I won't let you spend the rest of you life in Azkaban. Please, trust me.", pleaded Harry.

Draco turned so that he was looking at Harry, "Thank you" he said as he took up a handful of floo powder and shouted his destination into the green flame. A second later Harry followed, only to tumble out of the fireplace kitchen into number 12 Grimauld Place. Draco was quick with a hand to catch him before he fell flat on his face.

Unfortunately, the contact of Draco's hand did not last long as Draco blushed and looked away quickly releasing any contact he had on Harry.

"Ah, yeah thanks. I never liked traveling by floo. Is anyone hungry or thirsty or anything? I can have tea set up in the library. I'm sure there has to be something on bonding in the multitudes of books found in the Black family library," said Harry.

"Yes, tea would be fine, send that decrepit little elf of yours, Potter we a lot to discuss and not a lot of time to accomplish it in," replied Severus.

"Kreature," yelled Harry. A soft pop was heard and an old elf appeared in front of the three men.

"Master Harry is needed me?"

"Yes, Kreature. We, that is, Severus, Draco, and I, require tea and sandwiches in the library. We will also, be staying here for a few days, so can we have a couple of rooms set up for us."

"Yes, Master Harry" and with a pop Kreature was gone.

"Lets head on up to the Library, Severus you know the way." said Harry.

"Harry, what is this place and where did you get a house elf?" asked Draco in a soft voice.

"This is the most noble house of Black and Kreature belonged to Sirius. I inherited both when he died in our fifth year. I don't come here often, and most of the year Kreature works at Hogwarts. There are a lot of bad memories here as well as some really dark magic. The Weasleys and I have worked hard on removing some of the darker curses and creatures from the house, but I'm afraid that we haven't succeeded in removing it all. There is also, a portrait of Sirius' mother in the hallway that will start screaming if you are too loud, mostly about mud bloods and blood traitors," Harry paused as they entered the library behind Severus. "However, this is the best place to go for privacy and the library here will be able to give us some answers."

They all had entered the extensive library of the most noble house of Black to find a tray of tea, biscuits, and sandwiches waiting for them. Harry poured out three cups of tea and let his guests make them up as they liked. When all was satisfied, Harry then dug into the sandwiches; Severus as well had a couple, but Draco only picked a few biscuits. He was unable to settle his nerves and his stomach to eat anything, although the tea helped a little.

"Alright Potter, what is it that you had in mind? My godson only has two choices and I for one do not wish to see him wasting away in Azkaban or as your own personal house elf," demanded Snape.

"I don't want to see Draco waste away in Azkaban either, and I sure as hell am not going to treat him like some sort of house elf either."

"Then what is your plan if you do not wish to bond to him?"

"I never said I wasn't going to bond with him; do not put words into my mouth Severus." Draco snapped his head back and forth between the two men as he listened to their conversation.

"I was going to leave the decision up to Draco. I will bond to him if that is what he wishes. I don't think that he deserves to end up in Azkaban. But if he doesn't want to be bound to me, his childhood enemy, and then I will not force him. What do you say Draco?" Harry asked.

"I wish to be bound to you Harry. I don't want to go to Azkaban. I want a life and if the only life I will get is if I'm bound with you then that's the life that I choose. Please, Harry, will you bind yourself to me?" Draco pleaded kneeling at Harry's feet, his face as pale as Harry had ever seen it. Draco needed Harry and it did not matter now that he would only be alive to serve Harry, but he would be alive and be taken care of and not lay dying alone in a cell.

"Of course Draco, if that's what you want we can be bonded as soon as I know a little more about what I am about to do. I don't know what a submissive marriage bond is, but if the name gives anything away then I want to know if we can work out a way where you will have some free will. I do not want no need someone to be my house elf." Harry said as he pulled Draco from the floor to the seat next to him on the couch. Harry absently draped an arm around Draco shaking shoulders to try and soothe him. Draco leaned into Harry's side for the extra warmth and comfort.

After a few moments Harry broke the silence "Severus, do you know much about the bonding tat must go on between the two of us?"

"Only that the one that must bind his life to another to be saved from a fate worse then death, must and will always be under the control of the other. He must always do as the other wishes and provide and take care of the needs of the other. The one to whom is must be made bound to must always provide protection"

"It sounds as if Draco will be losing all his free will up to me. I don't want that. I want Draco to be able to make his own suggestions and I want to share in the responsibilities of the marriage. I want a true marriage, not just another house elf. Do you think that there is any possibility that we can have a chance at that?" asked Harry. Draco did not care that he had to lose his will power he was going to be forever safe from harm not matter what. No one would think twice throwing the savoir of the wizarding worlds bonded into Azkaban now.

"I do not have the answer to that question, Potter. But I'm sure that we will find the answer in on of the many books found in the Black library. However, I believe that maybe we should retire for the evening and resume in the morning. Your young bonded has fallen asleep."

"Severus, I believe your right about that. Will you be staying the night or returning to your home?"

"I believe that I will be returning home, I'll show myself out and I will be here again first thing in the morning. Make sure he gets enough rest, he's been under a lot of stress lately and he has not been eating or sleeping. Take care of him Potter; he's the only family I have left." As Snape said this he rose from his chair and leaned down sweeping a soft gentle kiss to Draco's forehead and then left the room.

Harry sat there a few minutes thinking about the last 4 hours and how his life had changed so drastically in the same span of time. How was he going to tell his friends, he was sure they would understand, Ron would put up a bit of a fuss, he thought. In the end though, they would support his decision to help Draco. After a few minutes of simply watching Draco sleep, he had never noticed the beautiful sharp lines that made up Draco's features before; he decided that he could make his soon to be bonded husband more comfortable by leading him up to his room.

"Draco, wake up," said Harry, gently shaking Draco awake, "let's go see if Kreature has made up the rooms for us." Draco sat up, gently rubbing hi eyes and then nodded his approval.

They slowly made there way up the stairs and on the landing Harry stopped at the first door; the room that he had always shared with Ron when they stayed here. When he looked inside he noticed both beds made up and figured that it would be safer if the tow stayed in the same room. He led Draco over to the far bed and chose the bed closer to the door for his own. It took only a few minutes of listening to Draco's breathing that he realized that the other had fallen asleep and it was only a few minutes after that that Harry had fallen asleep himself.

Harry was unsure how long he had been asleep and it only took him a second to become conscious of what had awakened him from his sleep. Someone was screaming.

Draco.

Slid out of his bed, shoved his glasses on his face and hurried over to Draco's bed. Shaking Draco's shoulders he said, "Draco, wake up, your only dreaming. Please wake up"

Draco blinked his watery eyes open and whispered, "Harry, I'm so scared."

"I here, Draco, I'm here" and Harry climbed into bed beside Draco with his back resting on the head board and his arms open, inviting Draco into his embrace. "It's ok Draco, I'm not going anywhere. Just sleep and I'll protect you; I'll keep the nightmares away." Draco lay down with his head resting on Harry's chest and closed his eyes. It was ten minutes later that Harry felt the tears subside and the shaking stop and Draco's breathing even out into a deep sleep. Harry watched him sleep the rest of the night to make sure that Draco got enough rest; worried that Draco was suffering more than he wanted other people to know. It was then lying in bed holding onto Draco that Harry realized that Draco's life must have had as many hardships in it as Harry's. Draco was forced into the dark arts; manipulated into service. It was then that Harry vowed to protect Draco and allow Draco to life his own life. To allow him to be happy, healthy and to give him the life he never had.

Draco woke the next morning to warmth he had not felt in a long time; not since he was a child cradled in his mother's arms. He kept eyes closed to savor the warmth and he hoped that he hadn't been dreaming. Bits and pieces of the night before crept to the forefront of his mind. Harry agreed to save him. He had fallen asleep; he had a nightmare. Harry was in bed with him now, holding him, protecting him and he had slept peacefully for the first in months, maybe even years. But why would Harry do this for him; a death eater; an enemy. Panic set in.

"Draco, wake up. Open your eyes; everything is going to be okay. I'm here and I am not going not going to let anything happen to you."

"Why are you doing this?" Draco asked as he leaned further into Harry's embrace, not willing to give it up.

"Draco, you don't deserve to be sentenced to a lifetime with dementors. You were forced and manipulated into doing the things you did. Life for either of us was not an easy one. I see that now, I might not have always been aware of all the troubles that you have seen and done. But I believe there is good in you and I want you to have that chance at a life free of evil." said Harry gently lifting Draco's chin so that he was looking him in the eyes. "What do you say we get up and go find out what Kreature has for us for breakfast. I don't know about you, but I could murder a cup of coffee."

As they rose form the bed Draco thanked Harry, "Harry did you sleep at all last night? You look exhausted"

"I got a few hours. Don't worry about it, I can handle it. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I'll make up for it later. Do you want to talk about your nightmare?"

Draco looked at the floor as they walked into the kitchen in silence. They sat across from each other at the table, with Harry looking expectantly at Draco. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, I won't force you. I just thought it might make you feel better," said Harry. "What do you like for breakfast; I can make you anything you want. I'm sure Kreature has stocked up, he usually does when I stay here a few days."

"I don't usually eat anything for breakfast. Mum used to have the house elves make me eggs, sausage, and toast with some pumpkin juice. Could I possibly have a cup of tea?"

"Absolutely, all that coming right up." Harry stood up from the table to start getting breakfast started. He finished with the kettle in a matter of seconds with a heating charm and levitated it to the table with two tea cups. He did the same with the jug of pumpkin juice. Then he started in on the actual food.

"Harry, I didn't know you could cook. Why don't you just get the house elf to do it?"

"I've been cooking since I was about 4 or 5, and I actually enjoy cooking. Kreature knows that I like to cook, so he lets me cook my own breakfast, as long as he gets cook all the remaining meals for me."

"Why have you been cooking since you were that young; if you don't mind me asking?"

"No, I don't mind. You can ask me anything and I'll try my best to answer any of your questions. I did not exactly have the best home life. As you know, I did not get a chance to know my parents and grew up with my muggle aunt, uncle, and cousin. They often referred to me as either the freak or boy. I cooked cleaned and did whatever I was told. They fed me what was left or nothing at all. I fended for myself a lot of the time. For the first 9 years that I was with them my room was a cupboard under the stairs. After I came home from first year at Hogwarts at least they gave me Dudley's second bedroom after a given a threat, however they did lock me in and put bars on my windows.", Harry chuckled at the thought, "They even installed a cat door so that they Aunt Petunia could slip me cold soup, stale bread, and cold tea. It seems a little funny now; nothing could have kept me locked in there. The Weasleys broke me out in a flying car a few weeks before second year."

"I never knew….I always thought…we..."

"Yeah, its ok, people always assumed that the savior of the wizarding world would have had the best of everything. Maybe if my parents were still alive, maybe I would have. But, I can't think like that, because worrying about all the maybes and what ifs wont bring them back or make me move ahead any faster." A silence fell among them then as Harry finished up and served their breakfast.

It was in this silence that a knock on the door interrupted them. Harry stood and left the kitchen, with his wand at the ready. Even though the war was over, that did not mean that there was peace in everyone's hearts.

Harry opened the door to find Severus Snape on the other side. "Prove to me that you are Severus Snape," Harry demanded.

"My patronus is a doe, yours is a stag, which incidentally is your moron of a fathers animagus. I met your mother before we went to school and in our fifth year ruined our friendship by calling her a mud blood. She never spoke with me again. Constant vigilance is good Potter, but paranoia is not," replied Severus.

"I just had to make sure, but of course your right, I should not let paranoia run my life. I left Draco in the kitchen, we were eating. At least I was eating and he was picking at his. He did manage to drink his tea and eat his toast. The eggs and sausage were still on his plate when I left him."

"How did he sleep?"

"He had a nightmare last night, but after I…uh….after I held onto him for the remainder of the night in his bed, he slept peacefully. He refused to tell me about his dream."

"He does not discuss his dreams with me either, so I cannot help you. He is hurting. His father lost his soul to the dementors and his mother literally died from a broken heart a few days later. He has no one, but me and now you. He does not know if he can fully trust you yet, Potter." Harry just nodded and led Snape into the kitchen where Draco was pretending to eat.

"Can I get you anything to eat or drink Severus?" asked Harry.

"No, I want to get this over with. Eat Draco." Severus added at the end.

When Severus was satisfied that Draco had eaten enough, they proceeded directly to the library where they started right into the research of submissive marriage bonds. They worked all day in hopes to find anything that would shed some light on what was going to happen to them. It was several hours later when Harry who had discovered a very small, tattered untitled dragon hide bound book hidden behind a large tome that held a few paragraphs on the subject.

_It was said in the 14__th__ century that a spell was created to save a young witches life from certain death from witch hunters. An older powerful wizard, who had long since been in love with the young witch, found her in certain peril tied to the stake to be burned alive. He saved her, but in return demanded that her life now belonged to him. She was forced to submit herself to a marriage bond to serve he old powerful wizard. He was to act as her master and she forever to do his will. _

_Bonds like this were popular up to and through the 18__th__ century. Since then there have only been a dozen that have occurred legally, we are still unsure how many have been preformed illegally. According to this spell, or curse depending on what side of the bond you are in, the one being bound is to do as the one who is binding the marriages wills. There is not exception. If the master says it should be done, then his/her husband/wife will have no choice but to do what is needed. There is no way out of the spell or no loophole around the spell. Once you have committed to the binding ceremony, there is no turning back._

"I have found something, but it does not look promising," said Harry and he handed the book over to Severus to read.

"It seems we have no choice in the matter, if this is what you want, Draco, then there is no other way," said Severus, as he finished reading the short passage. He then handed it off to Draco to read.

"Yes, Severus, this is what I want. This kind of life is better than no life at all," Draco said with a sigh.

"I am going to floo Ron and Hermione. This is something that they should know first before they read it in the paper; if that's alright with you, Draco?"

"Do what you must, Harry. They are your friends. Severus already knows, and he is the only person I have left in this world." Draco said as he looked from Harry to Severus. Severus' eyes had shown briefly with sadness, before they turned back into his usual emotionless expression.

"You have me too, Draco, don't forget that. I won't let anything happen to you. I couldn't save your mother from dying from a broken heart after she saved me. I want to be able to save the life of her son. So, you have me as well as Severus."

"I best be off, I will be back to escort you to the castle when you are ready for the binding ceremony. Draco, please take care of yourself." With that Severus was gone and Draco and Harry were alone again.

"Draco, how are you feeling?" asked Harry, as he crossed the room to sit on the arm of the chair that Draco was sitting on.

"I guess I'm feeling ok. To be honest, I feel a little numb. I don't know how I got to this point in my life. I started out in life as an aristocrat, silver spoon in my mouth. Now, that life wasn't always happy go lucky either. My parents neglected me; I had no one growing up but the house elves. I was lonely and never really a child. But my last name alone was enough to put fear into people's minds. My godfather, Severus, was the only one who tried to help me, but he had to be discrete. He could not show others his love for me, he could not help me when I was manipulated and forced to get the dark mark. He could not help me with what I was tasked to do in our sixth year by the dark lord. In the end, though, he did save my soul. He is trying to save it again. I don't want anything more than to disappear and to never be heard of again. And now look at me I'm being forced again to do something that I don't really have much of a choice. I've never had a choice in anything." Draco finished with tears running down his face. He was unsure when the tears had started, but he didn't care. Harry's arms were around his shoulders whispering into his ear.

"It's going to be okay, Dray. We'll get through this. I will give you life. I will try to give you choice. I do not want to be your master. But, if this is the only way to save you, then I will do everything in my power to protect you."

All Draco could do was burry his head into Harry's should and nod. Harry held onto Draco as his sobs subsided and gently pulled back to look Draco in the eye.

"I'm going to call Ron and Hermione now. They are my friends, my family, and they will understand." Harry stood from the chair pulling Draco up with him. Taking Draco by the hand he led him down to the kitchen for some dinner and to call Ron and Hermione. Kreature had Shepard's pie waiting for them as they entered the kitchen. Draco sat down to eat and Harry knelt down in front of the fireplace and stuck his head through the green flames, calling out the Burrow.

"Harry, my dear, what can I help you with?" asked Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm looking for Ron and Hermione, have you seen them?"

"Ron is in his room and I believe Hermione is with Ginny discussing wedding plans, would you like me to get them for you dear?"

"Yes, please." replied Harry. A few minutes later Harry saw Ron's red hair and Hermione's bushy brown hair came into view.

"Harry is everything alright?" asked Hermione.

"Well, it's nothing life or death, but I was hoping to speak with you guys about something. I'm at Grimould Place, do you mind stepping through. Please, keep an open mind when you do, Draco Malfoy is here and I want the four of us to sit down and discuss something without anyone getting hurt."

"No worries mate. We can be mature about whatever it is that you want to talk about", replied Ron.

"Yeah, Harry, we'll be through in a few minutes." said Hermione.

Harry turned from the fire place and walked around the table to sit beside Draco, squeezing his hand as he sat down. "Its going to be alright, Hermione and Ron will listen to what we have to say and they will support my decision." Within minutes of walking away Hermione walked through; brushing off the ash and sat down across from Draco and Harry. Ron followed; staggering slightly and sat beside Hermione.

"So, what's going on mate? Is everything ok with you?" asked Ron

"Yeah, I'm Fine."

"Are you, ok Draco, no one's hurt you have they?" asked Hermione.

Draco looked up startled that anyone would have any concern over his well being. "Yes, I'm fine and no one has hurt me, at least not physically. I…ah….I…"

Harry squeezed Draco's hand under the table and said, "Draco has been given two choices as a result of his trial. Dumbledore called me, Severus, and Draco into his office two days ago to explain what would happen to him." Harry took a deep breath and continued, "The first option is to spend the rest of his life locked in Azkaban and potentially receive the kiss."

Hermione reached across the table and placed her hand on Draco's arm resting on the table. "We won't let that happen, you do not deserve to waste away in that prison. You've done nothing to deserve the kiss from a dementor." Draco nodded in response with his eyes lowed, not quite agreeing with everything that she was saying. He had done some really horrible things in his life, and there was nothing he could do to change that. He didn't even think he deserved what Harry was willing to do for him now. He did not deserve to be saved from this fate worse than death.

"Harry, you said there were two options, what's the second?" asked Ron looking between Harry and Draco.

"The second option is that Draco enters into a submissive marriage bond."

"But, Draco, anyone that that decides, will end up making you their slave. We can't let them do that to you. There has to be a way out." cried Hermione.

"He is not going to be bonded to just anyone, Hermione, he is going to be bonded to me. I won't let anyone hurt him and I will not let him become anyone's slave. His life is better than that." Harry took another deep breath, "This is why I called you both here, I wanted you to know, and you're my best friends. I've made my mind up and this is what I'm going to do."

"Hermione and I will support you in whatever you want to do, and you always follow your heart. We both know that you would try your hardest to treat Draco as your equal. Draco, if you ever need anything, you can always count on me or my family. Harry has been a brother to me since we were eleven years old and now that has been extended to you. No matter what happens, your family." said Ron

"Thank you, you don't have to do that; especially, after what I have done to you, you family, to Hermione. I was a horrible person and maybe I need to be in Azkaban, where I can't hurt anyone else." Draco said to the table.

Harry placed his fingers under Draco's chin and pulled his eyes up to show him that all three of them cared for him. Draco sees the tears in Hermione's eyes, the seriousness in Ron's and the look of concern and wanting in Harry's. "It would hurt us more if that were to happen to you. We were all kids being manipulated and we were forced to do things because we were told it was the right thing to do and now the right thing to do is to make sure there is no more death. It would kill you to be in that prison and it would kill me to see you there."

"Yeah, mate, if we let them condemn an innocent person we would be just as bad as Voldemort, hell we would be just as bad as our own government.", said Ron.

"Draco, your life is important. You have a chance to make a difference in this world. You are given a second chance. Please, don't throw that away." said Hermione.

"I won't, as long as I have you three there to support me. Thank you, this means everything to me.", replied Draco.

"When does the bonding ceremony have to take place?" asked Hermione.

"We have until the end of the week, but I think the sooner the better. I do wish to go home, this place always holds such bad memories." said Harry

"We can fire call Dumbledore and Severus now and be bonded by tonight, if that's ok with you, Harry?" asked Draco.

"That would be fine, would you two mind coming with us to Hogwarts, as witnesses to our bonding, and also support?" asked Harry. Both of his friends gave briefs nods of their heads. Harry called Dumbledore first and then Severus letting him know to meet them at the castle gates.

Hermione and Ron led the way hand in hand to the back garden. Harry never let go of Draco's hand as they followed behind. Still holding hand, Hermione and Ron turned on the spot and apperated away. Harry pulled Draco into his arms and whispered "Close your eyes and hold on tight." And they turned on the spot and with a loud crack were gone. They landed within sight of the tall iron gates of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron were standing a few feet away. Harry held onto Draco a few minutes after they landed and than slowly pulled away.

"We're here; Severus is waiting just inside the gate to let us in. Are you ready?"

"Yes, as long as you're not going to change your mind."

Harry nodded and pulled Draco towards the gates, Hermione and Ron followed them from behind.

Severus opened the gates, looking from both Draco to Harry and back to Draco again. "Potter. Draco is everything going as planned. I see you brought your_ friends, _Potter. Are they here to ridicule my godson?"

"No, Severus, they are here to support us, and witness our binding. They have given their blessing." replied Harry

"They have offered me a family and friendship," said Draco, "this is something that I want. I'm not going to turn them away."

"Very well. We must not leave the headmaster waiting. Follow me." In the silence of the castle, the five wizards walked towards the headmaster's office.

As they entered into the headmaster's office, Dumbledore rose from behind his desk to greet his visitors.

"Welcome back, my dear boys. I see Harry that you have brought with you, Mr. Wesley and Ms. Granger. Having friends and family in times such as these is the most important thing in the world. One can never have too much support. Tell me Mr. Wesley and Ms. Granger, do you support this bonding and young Mr. Malfoy?"

"We support Harry no matter what his decision and if he chooses this, to save a life instead of condemning one, than we will accept this and Draco into our family", replied Ron.

"With all due respect, Albus, but can we get this over with, I have better things to do, and I'm sure these boys do not want to put off the inevitable", sneered Severus.

"Ah, yes, of course. Let's see. Ron, Hermione, will you please have a seat to the right of the desk and Severus, can you have a seat to the left of the desk.", and magically three seats appeared where he indicated for the others to sit. "Harry and Draco, please stand here in front of me here just by the desk", and Draco and Harry moved into place; Draco on the left and Harry on the right. "Good, now Harry will you hold Draco's hand up between the two of you. Yes, exactly like that."

As everyone took up position, a magically binding contract appeared on the top of Dumbledore's desk, along with a golden quill and inkpot.

"Harry, repeat after me. I bind myself body and soul with Draco Malfoy, forever from this day forward", said Dumbledore.

"I bind myself body and soul with Draco Malfoy, forever from this day forward", repeated Harry. As he said this the bonding contract glowed a bight crimson.

"Draco, repeat after me. Harry, I bind myself to you in body and mind forever, from this day forward." said Dumbledore.

"Harry, I bind myself to you in body and mind forever, from this day forward." repeated Draco. As he said this the contract glowed once again a bright gold and together those two streams of light wrapped the clasped hands of Draco and Harry.

"To finish the binding, you must seal it with a kiss", said Dumbledore. Harry with his free hand placed softly on Draco's cheek leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Draco's in a brief kiss. It was with this kiss that strengthened the light and magic surrounding them and caused Draco to loose consciousness and crumple towards the floor. Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's waist and gently lowered him to a seat that had magically appeared behind them. Harry looked concerned from Dumbledore to Severus.

"All is fine, Harry. This is all part of the process. His magic is allowing for binding of his magic to yours. He will awaken soon. In the mean time, let us sign the contract as witnesses and of course you need to sign it as well, Harry. Let's just let him rest, Draco will be fine", said Dumbledore. One by one, they stood to sign the contract with the golden quill. All that remained was for Draco to sign and the binding contract would be completed and sent to the ministry.

Within ten minutes of the kiss that changed their lives, Draco slowly opened his eyes to see Harry looking into his eyes and holding on of his hands in both of his. All Draco could think of was the beautiful green eyes he was looking into and the strong calloused hand that were holding onto his softer hands.

"Draco, how do you feel?" asked Harry

"I'm all right, just a little tired", replied Draco.

"We can go home as soon as you sign the binding contract," said Harry. With the binding contract signed and sent, the five wizards bid farewell to the headmaster and left the castle.

As they crossed the iron gates and entered into the apperation area, Draco realized that he did not remember even leaving the office. Ron and Hermione had already appeared to have left when he noticed where they were and Harry had been talking to Severus in hushed tones.

"Will we be returning to Grimauld Place?" asked Draco.

"No, we will be going to my home in Godric's Hollow. It's under the Fidelious Charm and Severus is my secret keeper," replied Harry.

Draco only nodded in response, he did not realize exactly how much trust Harry had put into Severus, how little he knew about his own godfather.

"I was sworn to secrecy and I pledged my life to protect Potter, and this is how I can protect him. Do not worry, Draco, I am not the only one that holds the secret of where Potter lives. All those blasted Wesley's and Granger knows where he lives. I'm sure there are others. I must return to my own home. I will come by in a few days." With that Severus turned on the spot and was gone.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Harry. Draco nodded and closed his eyes as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist.

The end


End file.
